kodochafandomcom-20200213-history
Daddy, You're Busted!
Finishing up a shoot with Zenjiro and Hiroshi, Sana and the rest eat and watch the news in the break room. Sana jumps from her seat when she learns the man arrested was Isao Ohki, Tsuyoshi's father, after getting in a fight with teenagers. Akito hears about it as well, triggering one of the few times he shows open worry for his friend. Tsuyoshi and his mother go to lengths to conceal the information from Aono. Sana and Akito meet up to walk Tsuyoshoi to school the next day, but as usual, he shows no worry about the situation. At school, Shinichi and his cronies are ready to hassle Tsuyoshi over his father's arrest. Sana and Akito both immediately jump to his defense, and as usual, they all back down. Tsuyoshi, however, says that it's not wrong for them to point it out, as it's all true. Aono runs to him crying after hearing what had happened, and Tsuyoshi explains that Mr. Ohki is not a bad man, he just did a bad thing. Later on, he heads out to buy apples, and Rei is telling Sana about a drama which is almost identical to Tsuyoshi's situation. While explaining the story, he tells about the character wandering the streets, wanting to die. Sana suddenly sees Tsuyoshi wandering the street, and takes Rei's story literally. She jumps from the car and chases him down, while Rei was trying to tell her that the story ended well anyways. Sana tries to go after him, but misses him along the way. She sees he goes in to the police station, and waits for him outside, along with Akito who is called along. While inside, he asks if he can see his father. The detective he talks to says no, but he does allow him to give the apples. He exits the building, and talks to Sana and Akito. They are still concerned despite his protests that he is fine, and Sana ends up accidentally going on a tangent about how to help him while he is listening. He snaps and starts going on a rampage again, only to be stopped as usual by Akito. Tsuyoshi says that he is just like his father, and that Sana should stay away from him. Akito says he'll always be there to stop him if he has too much rage, and tells him that he can be there for his father too. Meanwhile, two people, about Tsuyoshi and Aono's age, walk into the police station, and say they have something to report. Tsuyoshi calls Sana the next day, telling her that his father is being released, due to a development in the case. He didn't attack the teenagers without reason, but attacked to save the two children who had made the report from being mugged by them. Tsuyoshi realizes he did that because the two reminded him of his own children. He is asked if he will visit him coming fro,m the police station, but he says no, as he doesn't want to worry his mother. When he gets home, however, his mother tells him to go to him, as she doesn't want him to feel like she's separating them. He goes to him, and while at first they avoid eye-contact, Tsuyoshi runs to him with tears as he walks away, and his father thanks him for the apples. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Misako Kurata *Rei Sagami *Akito Hayama *Tsuyoshi Ohki *Aono Ohki *Ms. Sasaki *Isao Ohki *Aya Sugita *Shinichi Gomi *Zenjiro *Hiroshi Uchiyamada *Yumi *Babbit Trivia *Miho Obana makes another brief appearance. Category:Episodes